MISGUIDED
by MissAmante
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and when he does, she struggles to cope without him. What happens when Loki appears in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So, this is my first Fanfic. I do plan to write a lot, and I'll update as often as I can. I hope everyone leaves a review, I'm excited what people will think about my first chapter.

Much love,

**MissAmante**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, but the idea is mine.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

**_-The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ The Script-_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**BELLA POV:**

How could he?! How could he do this to me? Did I really mean nothing to him? Am I _so_ insignificant?

Alice was supposed to be my best friend, but she's gone too. She didn't even say goodbye. Emmett, my supposed big brother, Carlisle, my father, Esme, my mother.

They lead me on. I was just a pawn in their eternal game of chess. They didn't need me, but they used me when they felt like it.

'Bella.' He had said. 'We're leaving.'

I was shocked at his revelation.

'What, is this a joke? So soon? You didn't even give me any notice, but yet still you expect me to pack up and leave. What about Charlie, what am I going to tell him? Edward, we aren't even prepared at all, I have no idea what to do or what is happening, how can you expect this from me, it's a big ask. And…'

Edward had stopped me, holding his hand out so that he could speak.

'Bella, when I mean we, I mean my family and I, not you.'

I was taken back.

'Not me?'

'No. I don't want you. You were just a game. A very fun game, if I must, but still a game. I never loved you, you were more like a fascination, something that interested me enough to make it seem like time was moving faster.'

'You never loved me?' He looked annoyed.

'Gosh Bella, do you have to keep repeating everything I say like that, are you deaf? And no, I never loved you, I know who my mate is, and she is much more beautiful than you. I can't believe that you though you were good enough for me, what gave you that idea? Look at me, then look at yourself. Who's better? Me of course.

You are such a plain Jane, so boring. You have nothing and nobody to live for. Who would want you…'?

'This is about my soul, isn't it? If that's the case, you can have it, without you, I don't need it!'

He just laughed in my face. 'Silly Bella, of course it isn't. I don't care about your _soul_.'

'You promised me Edward, back in Phoenix. You _promised_ me that no matter what happened, you wouldn't leave me.'

'Sorry to burst your bubble but promises can be broken.'

He turned to leave. I latched onto him as a last attempt to get him to stay. He looked at me coldly.

'Bella, let go, I don't want you to come with me. Like I said before. I'm tired of this game, I'm tired of pretending that we are something that we aren't. I've let this go on too long, it ends now.'

I sank to the floor as he began to walk away, the tears that were pooling in my eyes were now free.

'Oh, and Bella.' He turned back to look at me. Although he broke my heart, I couldn't resist looking at him one last time before he left. He was my first love, after all. 'I promise this is the last time you will ever hear from us, it will be like we never existed. Well let's hope so, because if we do happen to stumble across you again, more specifically myself, let's just say I've been rebellious before, but Carlisle still loves me.'

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

There you have it. My first chapter. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought.

Thank you,

**MissAmante**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you for your review Tonya from my previous chapter, it was very inspiring. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Twilight, but the idea is all mine.

_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_-A Thousand Years_ Christina Perri-_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**BELLA POV:**

It's been two months since the Cullen's have left. They took all signs of life away from me when they did. I became a robot. I didn't think about what I had to do from day to day, I just did it, even when I didn't realize it.

I was in my own world when Charlie arrived home from work.

'Hey Bell's.' He called as he came through the front door. I sighed in disappointment because now that he was back, he wouldn't leave me alone until he left for work again the next morning.

'Hi dad.' I called back. I could hear him downstairs in the kitchen, slamming cupboards and muttering to himself when he was unable to find anything sufficient to eat.

'Um, Bell's?'

'Yeah dad?'

'What's for dinner?'

Crap! I'd forgotten to prepare food. I'll just blame it on my schoolwork and tell Charlie I didn't have enough time to do my homework_ and_ cook a decent meal.

'Sorry dad, I forgot to tell you that I wasn't going to cook today, I've been very busy with my schoolwork. The teachers seem to think we don't have lives.'

I heard Charlie laugh downstairs.

'Don't I know it. I'll just order a pizza. Pepperoni good for you?'

'Sounds great!'

I pulled up to Forks High School in my old banger of a truck that Charlie bought for me from his best friend Billy. This truck was both a curse and a blessing at the same time. It was a blessing because it did what I needed it to do, for example, it got me from point A to point B. But, this truck was a curse as well because for one, it was so loud that everybody knew when I arrived somewhere, and, because once upon a time, _he_, sat in this truck.

I parked my car in an empty parking space. It was the only free sport that wasn't too close to the school building, for that I was grateful. I didn't want a lot of attention but that was one unavoidable situation.

As I stepped out of my truck, all heads turned into my direction and the stares from their eyes bored into my body. I put my head down and allowed my hair to frame my face, not at all liking the attention I was receiving.

I didn't have friends anymore, after _they_ left, I stopped talking to them, I simply just ignored my friends and pretended that they weren't there. After a while they got tired of my behaviour. I knew this because Jessica, who was the first to leave, went and became friends with a girl named Lauren Mallory, then, Mike soon went and joined their group, then Tyler. They went from being the tormented for hanging out with me, to being the tormentors.

Then Angela, dear sweet Angie. Her and another friend called Ben Cheney soon became a couple. And I guess they realized how much it hurt me to seen them together. They slowly but surely began distancing themselves from me, and then one day they stopped sitting with me at lunch, which lead to them no longer hanging out with me or talking to me. I was alone, and I don't want to admit it, but it was partly my fault.

I had just arrived to my first class of the day, AP Biology. It hurt me so much every time I walked through this door. This was the same class where Edward had first spoken to me, this was where I really felt that first connection to him.

I didn't bother to take my notes out because I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate or write anything down. My head was too clouded with thoughts of _them. _I knew it was unhealthy, but what can you expect? I am human.

I must have been in my head for a whole hour because just then, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for our next class. I sighed and picked up my bag.

As I was walking down the corridor towards my next class, gym, I heard a nasally voice behind me.

'Well look who it is. Isabella Swan. How does it feel being a loser? Looks like the only reason you were so popular was because then Cullen's for some odd reason found something special in you. Like what the hell, I'm much better than you. But that's okay because it seems the Cullen's finally came to their senses and ditched you, lol like they were so desperate to get away from you that they had to leave Forks.'

I wanted to cry, to run as far away as my legs would carry me. What Lauren was saying hurt, because technically, it was the truth.

'And you know what, it wasn't even just the Cullen's who got tired of you. So did all of your friends. Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Eric. Lol like I think they realized how detrimental it was to their reputation to be seen hanging around with an ugly duckling like you. I mean what did the Cullen's see in you anyway? You were way beneath them. Ugly. Little. Swan.'

She poked me, getting in my face. I had had enough and I couldn't take it anymore. Before I had time to think about my actions, I punched Lauren right in the side of the face, then I pulled her horribly oily hair and kneed her in the stomach.

I didn't even realize how quick my actions were because Lauren didn't even get a chance to retaliate.

I was so shocked by my actions. I couldn't believe I had done that. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I got to my truck and opened the door to the driver's side. Then I started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

I had been home for a few hours now. Charlie had just come through the door.

'Hi dad.'

He looked at me and his face went red. He slammed his fist on the table in the kitchen.

'Hey dad! Not even a damned apology. I got a call at the station this morning telling me that you had gotten into fight with another girl from the school. Do you know how embarrassed I felt by your behaviour?!...'

'Dad, I'm s…'

He held up his hand.

'I wasn't finished speaking. You know. I thought that you had gotten better, that your behaviour had improved. But I can clearly see how wrong I was. Maybe it's time to send you back to live with your mother because clearly you aren't coping here. A fresh start will do you well.'

'No dad, I….'

'No buts Bell's. I'm sorry to do this, I don't want to. You know I love you here living with me, but enough is enough. Pack your bags. I'm sending you home.'

'Dad, please don't do this, I love being here, I'll change I swear I can get better.'

Charlie thought about what I said for a moment.

'One week Bell's. I will give you one week. If you haven't changed your attitude by then, you're gone. Do you hear me?'

'Yes dad.' I sighed in relief.

* * *

**A/N:**

Please review and tell me what you thought. I'd love to know.

**MissAmante**


End file.
